Journey To My Dark Fantasy
by L.M. Dodger
Summary: Two years after viewing the Las Vegas production of The Phantom of the Opera Leah has suddenly been kidnapped by the one she thought only existed in her dark fantasy, the Phantom of the Opera. Story jumps from narrator voice to the two main roles.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

The woman of 19 years heard a knock at her hotel room door her steel-blue eyes look backwards as her head leans back. She stands as her long brown hair that reached her mid-back fluttered around her face as she opens the door to revel a doorman with a box in his hands.

"Ma'am package for you."

She nods grabbing her wallet she hands him a five dollar bill and he hands her the box. Sitting in a chair she opens the box sitting upon tissue paper was a rose with a black ribbon attached to the ribbon was a note. A soft smile graces her face as she gingerly picks up the item. Closing her eyes she smells the rose reopening them to read the note.

_My dearest Leah_

_I wish to apologize for my earlier behavior. Please accept this as part of my apology, but please meet me at the Phantom's Theater. I have something quite special planned._

_Always yours_

Leah's smile grows as she set the note on the coffee table she opens the tissue paper and gasps as she sees the beautiful dress set before her. Pulling it out as she stands, the dress was white, across the chest was what looked like a corset the ribbons on the front were a sky blue. The skirt's front was a beautiful lace the patterns were many different roses seeming to grow all over it as the fabric underneath was a pearl color. Setting the dress down she began to get ready.

* * *

I begin to descend the stairs resting my hand on the banister so as not to lose my balance. My hair was set into wavy curls as heads begin to turn as I walk past I couldn't help, but to blush as I began to hear the whispers. When my foot hits ground floor I quickly pick up the front of my dress and begin to walk as fast as could, but as I enter the waiting area I noticed one thing.

"That's odd." I voiced softly aloud as there was no one there not even behind the front desk I began to feel a little nervous.

I continue to walk into the ghost like waiting area trying to at least spot someone hiding in the shadows, but no one I mean absolutely no one was there. I noticed how quiet it was not even a soft melody played in the air which was odd considering less than 30 feet behind me was the casino, but it was like someone had put mute on every sound. All that I could hear were my own footsteps and my dress rustling as I walk until I stand before the entrance into the actual theater.

I couldn't help, but reach forward tugging on the handle, "Locked. Of course."

Rolling my eyes at how obvious it was locked, yet I still went for it. Turning my back to the door I began to wait after a few minutes I glanced down at my watch hidden beneath lace glove, _'11:59. Ok Seth is playing a joke on me. 5 more minutes and the-.' _I pause in my inner ranting as my ears perked as I began to hear a soft tune slowly I recognize it.

I couldn't help but whisper, "Music….Of the night?"

I didn't even realize I had taken a step forward until a harsh wind blew from behind me as I felt the door slam open. I turn around just in time to see a glove hand come from the darkness of the doorway beckoning me in.

The wind rushes past me as a whisper is carried on it, _"Enter."_

The hand fades as my mind seems to grow fuzzy as my body seemed to be moving on its own accord walking through the door and into the darkness of the theater. As the train of my dress passes through the doorway I hear the door slowly close clicking shut. With that sound resonating through my mind only one thing seems to echo with it, my life was about to drastically change.

* * *

WOOT! I am back after my writer's block hiatus... actually I was scared to come back since I thougt no one liked my stuff. Anyway here is something that I've been trying to get on, but problems with my account have come up. There are a few little things that I will explain next chapter. R&R please I want to know if this is even good enough to continue. Oh and where this starts out at is at the Vientian Hotel at the Phantom Theater in Las Vegas, Nevada. That was where I saw the Phantom of the Opera first! Enjoy or a punjab will be behind you if you flame.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

My brain clears after the door clicks shuts, my fear begins to creep into my very being, but it seems to shut down as a flash from right below me catches my attention. My head tilts downward the led lights that usually were on were off, but in there place were little flames floating just above them.

The flames flickered as a soft breeze came across them the breeze seem to stroke my cheek, the same whisper echoes with it, _"This way."_

My body begins moving on its own again dragging me to the band pit. I tried to focus enough to drag my heels into the ground, but in a flash flames materialize floating above the pit as stairs materialize from thin air. As my feet finally stop moving and my mind clears I realize where I'm standing, right in center stage. I wanted to squeal like a little girl, but then reality kicked in, I was standing center stage of the Phantom's theater in other words, TREPASSING. I begin to head to those stairs, but just as quickly as they appeared they melted away.

I stare wide eyed at where my only escape was, in a combination of anger and fear I yell, "Alright Seth very nicely done with all the magic tricks. Now either show yourself OR get me out of here." There was silence my anger took flight as I scream, "GET THE FUCK DOW-"

There was a chuckle from all around me and the voice that kept being carried by the wind, spoke softly from above me, _"No need for profanity, my dear."_

My head snaps upwards trying to spot whoever had spoken, but no one was there, I was becoming scared my voice took a hold of it, "W-where are you?!"

I had begun to back up until my back pressed into what I had thought were the curtains, but suddenly arms slowly wrap around me pinning my arms against my sides in a gentle yet firm embrace. His arms were crossed over my chest as his hands rested on my shoulders. What I had thought were the curtains was instead the owner of the mysterious whisper.

I felt some pressure against the back of my neck as a breath tickled it, he sighed contently, _"An angel should speak as sweet as they smell."_

He gently kissed the back of my neck I felt my heart skipped a beat the last time Seth did this to me I pushed him away, yet not only did I not struggled I wanted this phantom to continue what he was doing. I turned my head to try to see his face, but all I could see was his wide brimmed black fedora.

He continues to softly hold me, as I whispered, "Who are you?"

I could feel his muscles in his cheeks rise, as he smiled. His lips so close to my ear I can feel the warmth from his breath, _"Your angel of music." _He lifts his head as I began to feel sleepy my vision slowly grows darker I was now leaning heavily into this stranger, _"And one final goodbye to the foolish suitor."_

There was a bright light as a spotlight was focused on the one who I had thought had set this all up, I whisper in shock, "Seth?"

On his face was confusion, but it completely changed to rage at what he thought he saw. I was pulled closer into this phantom's chest as he leaned his head onto my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

Seth was slowly stewing in rage as he was about to yell, the phantom spoke over him, _"I take center stage. And she. Is. Mine."_

The phantom releases my left shoulder and grabs his cape quickly wrapping around us as what sounds like a gunshot came from in front of us. As the darkness took flight across my vision a question echoes through my head like the gunshot was doing in my ears, _'How did this happen?'_


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

As the smoke seems to explode in the sewer like vicinity a man steps through dropping his cloak that had been tightly wrap around him and Leah who was asleep in his left arm. Glancing down at her a small smile sweeps across his face. He slightly knells as he wraps his right arm beneath her legs lifting her with leather glove clad hands and begins to carry her bridal style. His cape swirls behind him as his black fedora becomes pushed back onto his head showing more of his sharp features and white mask, a few black strands of hair had slipped to hang in front of his steely-apple green eyes. As he came upon the gondola he gently sets her into it he grabs the pole at the same time stepping into the boat and pushes them away from the dock to their final destination.

As we finally reach my home I couldn't help, but look down at her she had somehow curled herself into a ball her knees near her neck, her right hand beneath her face, and her left beneath her chin. A small strand of hair had slipped covering her face I knell gently pushing it out her face, she shifts and murmurs softly in her sleep. I smile softly as I turn my body to tie the gondola up, but felt slight pressure on my hand I glance downwards their she was still, but the two fingers I used to push the strands from her face were in her soft yet firm grip. My smile grows I sit as close as I can to her and wait for her to awake, but it seem like her exhaustion was contagious as sleep came over my mind before I knew what happened I fell asleep as well.

My eyes didn't open as I awoke, what I was laying on was defiantly not a bed. My right hand twitches as I felt the ground, and winch as a splinter stabbed my finger, _'Wait splinter?'_ I thought to myself as my senses began to take every oddity in. Dripping of water onto, stone and water? What is with that musty smell? I then felt another thing whatever my body was in seemed to be rocking almost like a... boat? I finally open my eyes and notice one other thing, my eyes travel up the tuxedo clad legs to my mysterious kidnapper. He was bent forward, his face still hidden by that hat, sleeping. One of his arms hanging closer to my left side, following the arm with my eyes, I blush as I realize I had unwittingly held his fingers during my slumber. My hand releases and I sit up, but as I released his hand it seemed to twitch as if it looks for its missing partner. The hat rises upwards and I finally saw the face of my kidnapper. I couldn't help, but suck in a breath as I saw his face, this man look like how I had always imagined the Phantom of Opera's face. His hands began to rub his eyes which seemed to be trying to get the sleep from them, but as his hands dropped and he straighten his eyes seemed to light up as he realized that I woken up.

_"Good morning my dear."_ That voice was exactly the one that had leaded me to the theater.

I begin to push backwards trying to get away from this lunatic his head tilted to the side as he was confused, and the light seem to die down as his face became serious. He stands putting one foot out of the boat, his body still faced me as he reached downwards his hand just an inch away from me.

"Come, you must have many questions. I am willing to talk over tea."

My eyebrow rises at this offer. My mind begins doing an inner rant, _'This guy just kidnapped me and thinks having a chat over tea will make everything alright. He's got another thing coming.' _But I decide to play along as I reach forward.

I can see the gears turning in her beautiful eyes at the same time I see the distrust there I mentally sigh, but I help her out. I hide the smirk as her eyes widen as I hoisted her out so easily like she weighed nothing which she indeed didn't. As we began to walk further into my lair, I knew this was going to be the hardest thing I would ever try explaining.

The two were sitting at a handmade table, most likely made by the man sitting across from Leah, a cup of tea sat in her hands. She was staring into the steaming contents waiting for him to start, but it seemed to be the same on his side as he waits for her to begin questioning him.

After a few minutes she sighed, "Well this isn't going to get any easier the longer we delay so," she sighs looking at him directly in the eye, steel meeting steel, "who. Are you?"

A bitter chuckle escapes his lips, "Are you that stubbornly ignorant that you can't accept what is in front of your face."

Her face hardens as a bitter smirk comes across her features as she glares at him, "You don't want to hear who I think you can be."

He leans back in his chair seeming to look down his nose as her, "Alright then I am indeed the Phantom of the Opera, if you wish you may call me Erik."

Pushing the cup away from her she stretches her legs out and crosses her arms. The glare still on her face, "You are going to have to elaborate, then just that."

His own smirk crosses his face as he leans forward resting his elbow on the table his palm open as if waiting to catch a falling ball, "Did you really think that all characters that were written would remain forever on the page. Life is given to us as your people who read or watch our stories imaginations take flight causing this dimension to form. It is our version of Earth enough said."

The glare was fading on her face as the curiosity came across her face, her eyes seem to brighten as well, as she sat a little straighter, "Then how were able to come to my dimension." Leah had always believed in the theory of other dimensions so this was truly astounding in her eyes.

"Most of us can sense your dimension quite easily, but some like myself can sense audience's feelings." His hand raises to rest on his forehead, "Which can cause a head-ache after 20 plus years." Shaking his head he stares at her continuing, "I can sense the feelings and sometimes I watch, but beings like myself with strong magic can easily transport to your world."

"Why not stay in my dimension I think you could blend in quite well."

"It wouldn't work trust me." Leah was staring at his vibrant green eyes and saw the slightest flicker, but she didn't question further as a new quarry arose in her mind. She whispered something as her face darken, Erik tilts his head to the side, "Pardon?"

Her eyes shot upwards at him, "THEN WHY DID YOU TAKE ME!" She stood up her hands thrust out to her sides, "I am after all a real world girl, with no singing talent whatsoever so why did you take me Monsieur O.G.!" Her right hand had raised so she was pointing at him her normally steel-blue eyes now a midnight blue flashing with rage.

"Please sit Madam Retsaef their-" His hands had raised as he tried to calm the enraged woman.

"No there is every reason to shout as you won't give me a straight answer! WHY THE HELL DID YOU KIDNAPPED ME!"

"I thought you would be happy with the character that you only thought was fantasy." His eyes had begun to shift to a more of a yellow green color, as the pupils seemed to shift to look more like a snake. "Woul-"

"You liar! Don't feed me that bullshit you kidnapped me for your own personal game. Well let's play a game shall we. You kidnapped me, no you stole me, no no that isn't good enough, how about you abducted me. Come on Phantom I'm running out of words now tell me why YOU TOOK ME!"

The table was thrown across the room as Erik's magic lifted it up as he shoots up from his chair. Leah's eyes widen as he came towards her a growl emitting from his throat, and his eyes now black his irises yellow as his pupils had turned to snake-like.

"You truly want to know why I took you from that pathetic excuse that you call a life! I saw what happen after that fool of a suitor tried to get into your pants."

He was now coming closer to Leah and she continued to back up, until her back hit something, glancing back she saw it was a pillar. She looks back up at him swallowing as he glares down at her, but she tried to hide her fear to the best of her ability as the only thing letting that on was how wide her steel-blue eyes were, which had changed to a more of a sky-blue as her irises were pin-pricks.

She continued to stare up at him trying to make him lose in this stare-off, but it was she who turned her face away after a second his eyes just began to frighten her, "Y-you are such a stalker my life is none-"

Her face was snatched upwards as he grabbed her chin and made her face him, "Open your eyes did you truly believe that he sent that letter to you." It wasn't a question it was a statement of fact, and she felt her heart break as he spoke the next sentence, "He left you after you pushed him away and found some cheap hoe."

Her voice cracked as she tried to hold the tears back the fear now gone, but in its place was sadness that she tried to mask with anger, "You lying son of a bitch Seth loves me he would"

He sneered as he brought his face to an inch from her nose, "Really now? Did you not noticed how odd he looked when I brought him to the theater for that final goodbye." The memory came back clearer then when she had seen it, "He had been-"

"SHUT UP!" He let go as her scream pierced his ear-drums, "JUST SHUT-UP!" He takes a step back as she continues to scream at him, it was her only defense, "Haven't you done enough!" She had begun to sink her head now lifts tears had begun to stream down her face, "I can't take this anymore. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her head drops as she begins to sob.

His eyes had changed back to their normal green as they also were wide in shock, but soften as the guilt begun to fill him, he knells raises his hand to hold her as he softly speaks, "Leah-"

"I said leave me alone! I just want to wake up from this nightmare!"

His eyes widen even more but after a minute he sighs closing his eyes, "As you wish." Smoke wraps itself around Leah.

I open my eyes as the smoke clears and see the same stone of this sewer beneath my knees, I was still at the Phantom's home. My head slowly raise I am shocked to see the room in front of me, but the shock instantly fades as the new memories fill me up. I knew the Phantom was telling the truth I knew he didn't lie only withholds the truth but this was to much. Clutching my knees I begin to sob again, I wasn't sobbing because of what he did to me, and not because of losing Seth, but of how easily of a fool I had been played.

* * *

This chapter was a complete BITCH everytime I worked on it, it didn't sound good. Until I threw my hands up and said fuck it and just went with my gut.... A more will be explain about Erik and Leah, but notes on the chapter

= - this means change of point of view

+ - this means time change and point of view

* - time change

If there is any questions give me a shout and Read this whole and review


	4. Chapter Three

_Been forgetting to put this on here. All characters of Phantom of the Opera are owned by every creator of the production and book. I thank you for blessing all of us Phangirls with the Phantom of the Opera. _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The beautiful room was indeed a surprise as it almost looked like something out of a normal apartment though beautiful furniture lay around, but a mirror lay directly next to the bed and the door of where Leah still sat. Erik couldn't get the image of Leah's tear stained face he knew it was his fault and in his heart he knew it would not be right to run away from this. He had to fix it so instead of just leaving her alone he watched her from that mirror

* * *

Leah still sits as I finally gained the courage to check on her, but her sobbing had desisted. After a moment more she finally stood her eyes still red from her sobs. Which felt like with which one felt like my chest was about to break from having to watch her cry. She sniffled a few times before looking around. A smile slowly cracks my face as the curiosity came across her's. _'Good. That's right. Look around. It's real.'_ I thought to myself as she began to explore. I knew exactly how she felt, just recalling the memory of being in the real world I could understand the disbelief of something you thought was fake come to life. I watch as she stood and walks on, towards the door. _'Ah, maybe she is going to see the main room?'_ I thought curiously as she left the room. I moved out from behind the mirror and follow, keeping myself from being seen as she glances to the chandelier. _'Yes... It is beautiful, isn't it Leah?_'

* * *

I stop as I look up brushing away my tears, and see the chandelier hanging in full bloom above me. _'God what I would kill to get a closer look at her.'_ I mentally smile as I referred to inanimate objects as if they were alive. I glance to my right and there was the stage with both boxes on both sides.

Shaking my head I whisper, "Not yet."

I turn to my right and begin to go further away from backstage. My hands trail along the wall as my fingers take in every detail in the wood, the plaster. Stopping myself I stand before the doors to the entryway. Taking a deep breath I had to control myself because when I enter don't want to embarrass myself anymore then what was already done. I still feel the fresh memory in my mind digging a knife. I sigh as I place a hand on the door as well as my ear. I slowly open the door, as it fully opens I pop my head around the doorway. I feel my control snap in half as I see everything just exactly the same as the movie, the play, and my imagination of the book. I couldn't help but act like a child as I begin to race around trying to catch everything within my sight.

With an exuberant sigh I spoke softly, "This is incredible!"

* * *

I smiled, happy in the fact that Leah managed to enjoy the stage_. 'Yes. Maybe you will wish to be up there as well?'_I mused to myself. Oh how I wished I could go down there and join her in her childish fun, but I didn't want to ruin the magic that she was making. I close my eyes it was time, my body teleports into Box 5.

* * *

I finally stop as I realize again who had brought me here, this wasn't a museum, but the Phantom of the Opera's home. I look down at my shoes slowly deciding that it was time I did the right thing instead of living in the past, I turn and head to the stage, which was nearly impossible to get to thanks to the band.

"Just like in Vegas." I couldn't help but growl which turned into a chuckle.

_'Ok Leah calm down. He may not be in Box 5 but he may have some trap door or something up there.'_ I turn around the corner and begin to ascend the stairs to Box 5. With a sigh I pause outside the door and open it.

* * *

I continued to sit where I was, my eyes close as I remembered to good old times, the times when this room was filled with music, with drama. I knew that Leah was behind me, but I continued to say nothing, to listen to what she had to say. I knew for a fact that she was nervous. I would have been if I was in her shoes.

* * *

He was slumped in the chair, Leah bites her lip. After a moment she sucks in a breath as she walks forward until she stood next to the chair. She clears her throat he still doesn't move. She lets out a breath to begin, trying her best to make this as simple as possible.

"I am sorry for taunting you good sir. I was just was very... spooked being in an unknown place with someone who I have no ide-" Leah places a hand to her forehead, "And I'm rambling now, just what I'm trying to say is I am very sorry."

She drop her hands awaiting his answer. He continues to stare off into the opera area for a moment, thinking about what she said.

"You know me well enough. You don't have to call me sir." He responds back, "Just like I don't call you Madame. Call me by my name, and I will forgive you." He says.

"....Erik would you please forgive me for being rude." Leah sets a hand onto his shoulder.

Erik just smiles as he reaches up and holds her hand. "Do not worry, mi Cheri, do not worry." He quickly gets to his feet, grinning as he pulled her close to him. "I believe… you would like to see the rest of my little castle, would you not?" He said, looking into her eyes, a sort of twinkle in his own.

_'Ohgodohgodohgod. Please don't smile at me like that I may faint. Oh God.'_ Leah's thoughts seem to scream at as she quickly turns her face away trying to hide the blush that had rudely made its own appearance.

She stuttered out, "O-of course."

Erik had indeed given her the grand tour of his 'palace' the last stop was a room filled with rats. They stood in the doorway Erik awaits the fear, but instead Leah smiles. She knells and holds her hand open as one of the rats skitters into it.

"These are yours are they not?" She said this while softly scratching the rat's head.

He knells as well, so he was on the same level as her, "Yes though they are not my pets but family."

The two were silent until Leah had to ask, "Erik?"

She feels his eyes on her, but she continues to pet the rat, "....Yes my dear."

"Why is the Populaire House empty?" His face began to darken.

Leah places the rat down, "Erik where is everyone?"

His hair seemed to grow darker as well as his face, his hat seemed to melt from the shadows surrounding his head, as he tugged it pulling it down so she couldn't view his face.

"Why do wish to know that?"

"Because I wish to know please Erik what happened?"

Sighing he begins to recount what has occurred, "They chose to leave never wanting to return to this hell of theirs with a demon always awaiting them."

Her eyes widen at what she was hearing _'He truly believes that he is a demon… Oh Erik.'_ She softly thinks to herself as her voice speaks at the same volume, "But what about Christine surly she visits."

He shakes his head, "She has hated me ever since what happened," A bitter chuckle passes his lips, "Even filing a restraining order." He stands grabbing her elbow forcing her to stand as well, his fierce-yellow gaze upon her, "You think I am a monster as well don't you."

Fear had filled her, as he turned that gaze upon her, but as she stared into his yellow eyes she saw what was truly there, fear. "I am afraid of the power that you hold,"

He closes his eyes as he turned away to walk away. He stops as her hand softly touches his masked cheek turning himself to face her.

"But I am not Christine I do not think you are a monster."

* * *

_Yes I know I haven't updated in awhile, but been going through the whole problem of final year of high school, and fighting writer's block, which I am sorry to say I am in currently so if any of you have any suggestions give me a shout I would greatly appreciated it. Read & Review now if you will excuse me it's back to trying to come up with the next chapter. _


End file.
